Beauty and the beast
by Kaylalyak
Summary: Kim, Grace, Julie and Kelsey are mermaids and when they are ready to tell the guys about there abilities what will the guys do? How they react and will Jack and Kim be together
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the beast

Kim's POV

Well this will sound weird but Kelsey, Julie, Grace,and I are mermaids and we still have not told the guys. It feels so mean lying to Jack man I love him so much but I can't just keep it away from him forever. So Kelsey and Julie were arguing because of their favorite color Purple. I yelled"STOP guys man we have to find out how will we tell the guys"

"True man Jerry keeps wanting to know why I am avoiding him and I feel like the next time I see him that he will break up with me" Grace said

"Also and Eddie thinks that I am seeing another guy behind his back which I am not and he should know that to" Kelsey said

"And Milton thinks that I am studying with another nerd" Julie said

"Then let's tell them tommorow at the beach behind the rocks so no one can see us"I said

"Yeah let's tell them so what time"Grace said

"How about 3:30 so let's see if the guys wanna come and if they don't then we have to tell them that it is something important"I said

* * *

The next day

Jack's POV

Today the guys and Kim, Grace, Kelsey, Julie and I are going to the beach. That would be a good time tI ask Kim on a date. I know you're thinking OMG you like Kim man this is awesome well I have liked Kim since the day I met her man that beautiful blonde hair those chocolate eyes and that big smile she gives me everyday wow a can't resist her in anyway.

We arrive at the beach and as we head behind the rocks the girls huddle and after they stop Kim says"Guys wet us with your water guns"

We do as she says an we wet them. In about a few seconds they fall backwards and grow a fish tail and we all just froze there.

Kim's POV

The guys just froze there and aww man I am going to regret telling them about telling them about us being Mermaids.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the beast

Kim's POV

Aww man we scared the guys man we shouldn't have done that in the first place.

Finally Jack said"W-wwww-hhhh-aaaaaat are you guys?"

"We're mermaids"Kelsey said. After she said that Jerry said"Do you have powers and such?"

"You wanna show 'em"I whisperred They nodded their heads so we built our hands into a fist and which cause one of our powers which is heat and after the smoke came out we had our natural legs.

"AAAAAWWWWEEEESSSSOOOOMMMMEEE E what else do you have?"

"Well we can freeze things and we can control liquids. Also one we don't really need Turning things into what do you say let's see...Jello"

"Jello why jello?"

"How should I know I am not an expert"

"Just saying"

"Where did you become one?"

"We'll show ya"

Within 10 minutes me and Jack were the only ones there for some reason.

Jack asked me"Kim I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?"

"Sure Jack I'll meet you at the park at 7:00

"Kay"

Weird after Jack asked me out the guys and girls came out cherring. They were eavesdropping wow what kind of friends are they.

* * *

I was arriving at the park and I saw a picinic where me and Jack would eat. When I looked closely I saw Jack waiting for me.

* * *

"Thanks Jack so much"I said to him

We kept staring at each other and started to lean in. When our lips touched I felt chills running down my spine. After about 2 minutes passed I stopped and said"I can't Jack I am a part fish I'm sorry"

"Kim beauty is from the inside not the out and I think you are beautiful inside and out"

I smiled and Kept kissing him...Until rain we hid under a tree and he told me"Here take my Jacket"

"We can share Jack okay"

Two hours past and Jack was asleep. Itook out his car keys from his jeep and I carried him to his car and brang the quilt from his trunk and don't ask me I have no idea why he had a quilt in his trunk.

I woke him up by mistake and he said"Kim let's get you home"

"Nah it's fine my parents are on a bussiness trip to Paris and I rather sleep here with you then alone at my house"

I cuddled next to him and we drifted into sleep.

LOVE ALL MY FANS AND I WILL MAKE MORE STORIES FOR YA

KIM AND JACK OLIVIA AND LEO KICK LEOLIVIA

**THE END**


End file.
